Obsessed
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Zander and Stevie moves back to their home town with their daughter, Lauren. Zander starts freah with a new job but, will an over obsessed woman come in the between of Zander and Stevie s marriage? Please Review. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Like I promised a NEW story! I know this is my third update today, but I just need to get it off my chest. Please Review! I don`t own H2R or Obsessed.**

**Zander`s pov**

I walked in to our new home we just bought. Notice how I said WE? Yes, I did mean my wife, Stevie and our daughter, Lauren. We just moved from Florida back to our home town in California. I also got a new job at a record studio to perform and write songs with other musicians.

"Hey, darling," Stevie called from the living room. I walked into the living room with her to see that she had Lauren in her arms.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look at the ceiling." I looked up along with her to see the ceiling looked unstable.

"Yeah, but it`ll get better. Promise." I quickly pecked her lips and continue our adventure around the house. By the end of the day we had all our furniture moved inside of the house. Lauren was put to bed as Stevie and I lied in the bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to my body.

"How do you feel about going to work for the first time in our home town?" Stevie asked.

"I feel….confident." I answered.

"Of course." I laugh at her comment.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

I walked into the recording studio with pride. I walked over to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I read his name tag.

"Hello, Martell." I smile brightly, "I`m the new writer." I inform.

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand. "Up onto the elevator on the third floor, room 721."

I nodded and made my way to the elevator. As I got on, a raven haired young lady came onto the elevator with me. She looked upset and heartbroken. Me, trying to develop new friends at my new job desisted to ask.

"Excuse me, but, what`s the matter?"

She looked shocked for me asking but the exchanged the shock with a warm smile. "We`ll my boyfriend just broke up with me. On the phone." She added. I felt bad for her.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that." I looked away.

"No, he wasn`t the one anyway." I looked at her to exclaiming her face. She looked a little better to get the weight off her shoulders.

I put my hand out, "Zander Robbins."

She smiled and shook my hand. "Molly Garfunkel."

"Nice to meet you Molly." The elevator then opened. "Well, this is my stop."

"Mines too." We walked out of the elevator together. I walk to room 721 to see my own office. I felt the corner of my lips rise into a smirk. Oh, I can`t wait to decorate this with a whole bunch of ukuleles.

**I know a very short chapter but I promise it will get longer. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review! I don`t own H2R or Obsessed. And yes, the movie with Beyonce in it.**

**Zander`s pov**

There. I finished putting the last object on my desk. It was a picture of Laruen, Stevie and I at the park. I smiled at the memory.

"Nice to meet you, smiley." A voice says. I turn around to see a guy with dirty blonde hair that looked about my age.

"Same to you, Blondie." I joked. He cracked a smile.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Well, in that case, I`m Zander Robbins." I held out my hand. He gladly accepted it.

"Nelson Baxter."

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called. Nelson and I release hands to look up and see Molly.

"We meet again." I teased.

"Well, this isn`t going to be the first." I looked at Nelson with a raise eyebrow. His respond was a shrugged. I hear Molly laugh at us. "I`m your assistant."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense."

"Well, I just came to drop off this file. Hope you enjoy working here, ukuboy." She dropped the file on my desk and left, not before sending me a flirty wink.

"Well, ukuboy, I just wanted to say, I love you and I want to kiss you all day." Nelson teased using a spot on voice cover of Molly.

"I do not love her," I simply stated, "I love my wife Stevie and my daughter, Lauren."

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, you? Mister, can get any lady."

"I can`t get any lady. It was very hard to get Stevie. Knowing that she`s very stubborn and independent."

"Yet, you still ended up with her."

"Touché. But, she`s just different from other girls." I looked down at the picture.

"Different, how?"

"She`s a music loving, slamming people, smartass, badass, funny, adorable person, you can`t help but love."

"You have it deep. But, you may want to keep an eye out. Looks like Molly has an eye out for you." He made a gun out of his hand and made a pop noise with his mouth. He walked away laughing as I stood their laughing nervously.

* * *

"How was your first day at work?" Stevie asked as she cooking something over at the stove. I wrap my arms around her small frame and kiss down her neck. She lightly giggled.

"It was awesome!" I claim as I release from her and threw my hands in the air.

"Whoa, you seemed pumped. What happened?" She took a break from the studies of the food and turned to look at me. I lifted her onto the counter.

"Well, I got my own office and I think I made a new friend. His name`s Nelson and I also got my own assistant, her name `s Molly."

She gives me a questioning look. "She?"

I looked at her confuse before my lips curve to a smirk. "Yes, she. Someone seems jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "Jealous my ass."

"It`s ok to be a little jealous. You know because, not all girls can have this." I pulled my shirt up enough to reveal my six pack.

"I`m so lucky." She jumped off the counter and returned her attention back to cooking.

"Baby, don`t deny."

I began to leave the kitchen before Stevie stop me."Zander, is she pretty?" Not taking her eyes off the food whatsoever.

I smile lightly. "Pretty boring."

**Second chapter and please do comment. I`m so pumped for Christmas, How about you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I`m so sorry. I had an exam and I had to study. So finally chapter 3 And did anybody else notice that Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed have the same last name as Buster Baxter and Author Reed. Weird.**_

_**(Zander)**_

It was close to Christmas and the record company decided to have Christmas for his workers. Which means ONLY his workers. We were going to stay in a hotel for the night, and all I needed to do is explain this to Stevie. Great.

"Hey, baby," I said trying to get her attention as she walked in the bed room.

"Yeah?" She sat on the bed and laid down beside me. Hugged her close to me.

"Well-"

"That doesn`t sound good." She knew me to well.

"Maybe to you. My job is throwing a Christmas party for his employees and there`s this hotel that we stay in and-"

She quickly sat up. "Nope, uh uh, nada, no." She stated firmly. I sat up too and rolled my eyes `cause she`s so stubborn.

"What do you think will happen. I get careless and cheat on you?" She didn`t eye contact with me. I was shocked that she didn`t trust me. I lifted her chin up with my finger so I was looking in her hazel orbs. "I will never cheat on you," I state firmly, "I love you and you trust me enough to go. Don`t you?"

She sign and says quietly, "Yes, I do, Zander."

"Good." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

***At the Christmas party***

I meet Nelson and his friend Kevin by the bar were we ordered drinks.

"Don`t drink too much. You know your wife won`t let that happen." Nelson joked.

I took a sip and state, "She barely let me come."

Kevin laughed, "This never happens to Kacey and I."

"Please, you and Kacey fight almost every other week." Nelsons says.

"Hey, what happens in my love life does not concern you Baxter.

"No need to get tensed Reed." I laugh at the two silly friends when my phone rang. I grabbed my drink and walked away hoping for a quiet area.

"Hello?" I say.

"I see your not too drunk." Stevie says laughing a bit. I chuckled and set my drink on a nearby table.

"Of course I wouldn`t, darling. I teased.

"Hey, don`t steal my word, baby." She teased back. Ok, I had to admit, when she said it, it sounded 10x more sexier.

"Don`t steal mine`s."

"You started it." I hear her huff through the phone which makes me laugh more.

"Tell me what`s funny Zander?" This voice wasn`t Stevie. Molly. I turn to her and cover the phone with my shoulder.

"Sorry Molly, but not now. I`m talking to my wife."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk." I then notice she was wearing a short tight dress.

"Molly, go." I turned around and continued to talk to Stevie.

"Who`s Molly?" She asked.

"Oh, my assistant." I say like it`s nothing.

"Well, seems like your busy. I`ll call you later." She had a hint of jealousy in her voice. Before I can even say goodbye, she hung up. I shrugged it off and placed my phone in my pocket and started to leave but, came back for my drink.

_***At the Hotel***_

"Good luck, buddy." Nelson said as I Headed for my room. I may have ran into the walls like 10 times when I did. I feel like my brain wasn`t allowing me to control my body. I think I unlocked the doors and as soon as I did, I collapse on the bed. Soon a small figure climbed onto top of me. I made out the figure and relished it was a woman. Molly.

And then everything went black.

_**Dun... Dun….DUNNNNNNNNNN. Ok , for making it all dramatic but, what will happen next? Hm….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I`m not dead! Thank goodness. I love how you guys booed Molly. **_

_**(Zander)**_

I woke up dizzy and drowsy. I got up and looked at the full length mirror to see my shirt unbutton. _Weird. _I shook my head but, quickly stopped because, I felt a sharp pain in my head, I don`t remember what happened last night. I looked at the clock to see it was 10:45. My eyes widen `cause I was supposed to be at a meeting at 11. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth and threw some clothes on. I grabbed everything I needed and zoomed out the door.

_***At the Meeting***_

"Sorry, I`m late." I say as I entered the room. Every pair of eyes was on me. I adjusted my tie nervously before sitting besides Nelson. They resume to their conversation. I hear Nelson and Kevin snickering as I shoot them a glare to make them hush. (_Which they did.)_

"You think this is funny?" I whispered to them.

"Sorta…." Came out of Kevin`s mouth.

I was about to say something snappy before someone interrupted me.

"Mr. Robbins, your wife`s here to see you." I raised my eyebrow confused to why Stevie would be here. Unless it`s an emergency. I quickly got out of my seat and out the door. I looked around and didn`t find Stevie anywhere.

"Oh, honey," I turned around to not meet my beautiful wife`s hazel eyes; instead I meet with a pair of brown ones.

"Molly?" I looked confused.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" _Sweetheart?_

"What the hell are you talking about? I am neither your sweetheart nor, your _honey_." I turned around to walk backing to office until she stopped me.

"What are you talking about Zany-boo?" I turned around frustrated.

I took ka t deep breath and replied, "Molly, please stop. You and me both know damn well I have a wife." I turned around again but, again a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I snapped. "Molly, I`m not going to say it again!"

This causes her to flinch but, gain back her confidence, "Don`t deny it Zander!" By then we were drawing a crowd. I grabbed her by the wrist and walked to the corner. Her struggling to break free, wasn`t helping.

"Listen," I lowered my voice, "Leave me the hell alone and don`t bother me." I walked away before she could stop me or say anything else.

"I hate you!" She yelled. I walked back in; ignoring all the stares coming my way and took my seat.

"SO?" Nelson asked.

"Nothing important. Trust me." He just nodded as we continued to finish our work.

_Why do I always have to be the one to draw the psycho chicks?_

_**Chapter up! It`s not very long though. Stupid writers block!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! My birthday`s today! Yay! So, enjoy this chapter.**

**_(Stevie)_**

"Zander," He looked at me with a fake smile. I can so read him like a book. "Is something wrong?"

He looked worried and frustrated. "Of course not." _Lies. _

"Is this about work?" I took a step closer to him.

"I`m fine, baby. You should go check on Lauren." I opened my mouth to object but, as stubborn as Zander and I are, it would last awhile. I shook my head and gave up and finally went to check on Lauren.

**_(Zander)_**

Surprisingly, Stevie gave up on the battle and decided to check on our child. I sighed frustrated; I sat down on the computer chair in our room.

_Ding._

I received an e-mail from someone called 'JustSoPerf.' Being confused and curious, I clicked on the icon.

"Hell, no." I muttered to myself. Pictures of Molly wearing a over large t-shirt and nothing else, on top of her bed, posing splattered on my computer screen. I hear footsteps coming and acted quick. I started rapidly clicking the close button on each picture.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck just after I close the last box.

"She`s sleeping." Stevie states as she kisses me on the cheek. I nodded as she went into the bathroom. I quickly typed into the message box, 'Stop this NOW!' _send._

"Darling,"

"Yeah?" Her head peeked out of the door way.

"Are you sure there`s nothing bothering you at work?"

"Postive."

"Not even the so call assistant?" My body tensed up but, I quickly hid it.

"Postive." I repeated.

"…..Alright…" She didn`t sound convinced.

"Maybe, we should hit the sack." I suggested as I climbed in bed.

Stevie giggled before climbing in with me, "Hit the sack. What is this, 1997?"

"Hey, don`t laugh at my idiom."

"I didn`t even know you could remember what an idiom was."

"Something`s just might shock a person."

"Yeah, like how much gill you use in your hair." She joked, followed by a giggle.

"Hey, it`s hard to look this good." I said serious which made her laugh out loud. "Shh, Lauren."

"Sorry," She mumbled still trying to control her laughter. I shook my head but, still smile as I pulled her close to me and turned out the lights.

**_Yeah, a filler. Did you catch the tone? I can`t much inspiration without H2R. Sorry. I mean, Sorry? _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know I haven`t been updating but I have a good excuse. Are you ready? You might want to sit down and but away all drinks. I forgot what happens in the movie. There I said it. And I do realize that I may have skipped some parts and I can`t go back now so presenting my scrambled up story._**

**_(Zander)_**

I was in the kitchen pouring me some coffee and getting ready for work when Stevie came in fully dressed.

"You`re up early." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah. Remembered when I said after I had Lulu, I was going back to school." She narrowed her eyes, "Or were you not listening?"

I scoffed and tugged on the front of my shirt noticing it just got hot in here, "Of course I was listening."

"Mm-hm." I kissed her on the cheek and looked her in the eyes. Suddenly, she attacked me with her lips. I quickly got over my shock and kissed her back equally.

I love _my _Stevie.

C

_Knock, knock._

I looked up to see Molly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes,"What do you want, Molly?" I said bitterly.

"Zander, I just wanted to say I`m sorry," She stared down at her feet. "I mean, I just recently got over a break up and need something to let the pain go away. And you were my target. I know I shouldn`t done that." I looked up with pleading eyes and turned on her heels to leave.

Of course being the nice, caring guy I am, I just had to say…"It`s ok. I understand. But, I do have a wife and you need to understand that." She smiled and nodded before strutting away.

After about thirty minutes since Molly left, Nelson came in, "Zander, someone's here to see you." I raised my eyebrow, not expecting visitors.

I smiled huge when I say my sexy wife and my beautiful child walk in. "Stevie, I thought you were supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah, I had no one to watch Lulu for me." She sighed as she sat down and pulled the little girl on to her lap.

"What happened to your mum?" I asked as I kissed Lulu on the head.

"She had a doctor's appointment. I guess I`m going to have to start school on another day."

I kissed her on the cheek, "It`s ok."

"Excuse me, Mr. Robbins." Another voice interrupted. "Um, Nelson requested you." She gave me a file and walked over to Stevie.

"Aren`t you a cutie." She cooed at Lulu which causes her to laugh.

"I`m Stevie," She handed her hand out. "You must be Connie."

Molly put on a fake smile and corrected her, "Molly."

"Oh, my bad."

"It`s ok." With that, Molly left my office.

"It`s one that girl isn't and it`s boring." Stevie says when she`s out of ear shot.

"Really?" I looked at the door, "I haven`t noticed. The only girl I noticed was you."

She smiles and laughs, "So cheesy."

"Only for you, baby."

"I `m going to go show Lulu around." She stood up and placed the little girl on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Say bye bye to daddy." Stevie looked back and waved.

"Bye daddy." I smiled and waved as they left. I got up to go see what my buddy, Nelson wanted.

**_(Molly)_**

I made sure the coast was clear before entering Zander`s office. I looked on his desk to see a picture of his family. I clench my teeth and noticed a cd on his desk as well. I grabbed it and opened it up.

_The Beatles_

Interesting. So, he`s a fan of them. I placed the cd back down and walked out before anyone could notice me.

**_So, I know it`s short and all but I just felt bad for not updating. I would also like to thank everyone for the lovely birthday intermission. _**


End file.
